Pain
by Edward C. Lover
Summary: Scarlet's life gets turned around when here best friend,Matt,and her board a subway in New York,and events in the subway follow exactly to her nightmare from the previous night.She now has to face facts.What will happen? Heartbreaking,and so true it hurts


Pain

By: TEAM JACOB CAUSE HE'S HOT

**Preface**

I looked up in to the dark eyes of the hunter and thought,_ Thank God that the pain will leave once I die._ And then I thought back to the short time that I got to spend with my love, my heart, my soul.

Dying: to me it's just a word I've been prepared for my whole life. For others maybe it's not. I realized I wasn't afraid of death; actually I was _happy_ it came so soon. It couldn't have come at a better time than this.

The hunter's eyes bore into mine, and I realized that I could have gotten out of this situation a while ago, now or anytime in the future, but I didn't. I was prepared-ready to die. It was my time to go. My love left me, so it was time for me to go.

Being killed by family actually seemed better than by some stranger. _Yes,_ I was defiantly ready. So, I simply whispered, "Kill me, I'm ready", but he probably didn't hear me.

And then he stalked towards his kill- his prey- he terrified prey. What he didn't know was that it wanted to die- and that it wasn't afraid at all.

A loud crash and I saw the one person I never, ever wanted to see again.

Chapter 1- The Beginning

_As I boarded the subway, a man, in a blue steward costume, hole punched my ticket. He gave it back. Row 18, seat 3 I kept repeating to myself until I found my seat. When I sat down, I pulled my magazine out. As the subway started getting speed, I had this core feeling that something -bad- was going to happen. I tried to brush it off, but it was still there. _

_Then, I looked up. I immediately regretted it. I saw a crooked rock in the subway tunnel, and the subway slowly rocking off and on the tracks. I jumped up from my seat – startling the person I was sitting next to- and went to the back of the train as fast as I could, while still looking normal. _

_As I braced myself for a crash, I remembered something from the __Discovery Channel__ that I watched once. If you tighten your muscles, you are more likely going to get a worse injury then if you are relaxed, I immediately tried to relax, but I am sad to say, I failed, epically. _

_Then, the train went off the tracks and crashed into something. At the front of the train there was an explosion, and many screams. I closed my eyes –for fear of the things I most likely wouldn't want to see- and then everything, all the noise stopped._

_I opened my eyes, and looked around. There was… nothing. Just darkness. There were no people, no train, no anything. There was just black. I stood up. _Oh great! What do I do now?_ I thought to myself. _Defiantly not stand here, I wasn't accomplishing anything_, I answered my own question in my head._

_As I was walking aimlessly, I realized something, big. _What if I'm in a coma? Or I'm dead? Am I asleep?_ I was starting to freak out. I probably died in the train crash. I didn't feel anything. _Oh, no! I can't leave my parents! What about Matt?

_I didn't want to die, not yet anyway. Then again that might be a little too late. _Why'd I ever board that stupid subway?_ I sobbed to myself. I was so mad, upset, sad, and annoyed with myself. This was a horrible mess!_

_I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I barley heard the loud voice that kept calling my name, and was getting louder each second. Scar? Scar? Scar! SCAR! __**SCAR!**_

Then, I woke up to see Matt with a vase of water in his hands.

"Finally", he said, "I was about to wake you up the old fashion way" he chuckled, as he put the vase down and started going to the kitchen –probably to make breakfast.

"Right" I laughed bleakly, still scared from my dream. As I got dressed I decide not to tell Matt about my dream. He was going to college to be a therapist. If I told him he'd probably analyze me or something, and I really didn't need that.

When I was done getting ready (outfit at bottom of page) for the day Matt called to me, "Come on it's time to go to the subway!", as soon as he said that I got a core feeling that something bad would happen, and started shaking, but despite my dream-and the weird feeling-and the shaking- I shouted, "Let's go!" back to him.

We walked along the streets of New York, bustling through the busy people on a mission. The only people who seemed to have no clue as to where they were going were the tourists.

Matt had his arm around my waist as we walked through the streets. It probably made us look like we were a couple, but we always did it-even though we aren't a couple. We usually held hands or linked arms or sometimes Matt would put his arm on my shoulder, but we only did that so we wouldn't lose each other in the bustling sea of many people.

As we walked by Starbucks Matt asked me if I wanted some coffee, but I guess I didn't answer because we just kept walking. Which was good enough for me-I didn't like to have any sort of drink on the subway in case I was to lurch forward.

Matt and I didn't have much conversation on the way to the subway-I had this weird detached feeling. It was like I wasn't part of New York, like I was looking on all the hustle and bustle from above, like somewhere in the sky. I think Matt knew this because he didn't speak until I asked, "Do you ever get the feeling like something bad is going to happen?"

Matt didn't look surprised or startled in any way when he answered, "No, but I do get a feeling when something good is about to happen, and I'm almost always correct." He smiled triumphantly, then, added as an afterthought he asked, "Why?"

"Well, I have this really bad, scary feeling. You know the one that I usually get when I'm about to fail a test. And I'm always right. Plus, it's especially scary because I think it has to do with the subway.

"Do you want to stop and turn around? Maybe we could have an indoor day?" He asked seriously. I considered for a moment, and then answered.

"No, but at the same time, yes. Can we go back to Starbucks? We could catch a later time? If that's o.k.?"

"Perfect!"

We turned and headed back to Starbucks. There we ordered our drinks and sat at a table in the back corner. We watched people bustle by the windows, until Matt said, "I have to tell you something"

I was having such a great time it took me a moment to respond.

"Umm… O.K. what do you want to say?" I said not paying too much attention.

"Well, you know how I'm super pale cold, and rarely go out when it's sunny?"

"Of course, I do! I bugged all through high school about it! How could you not notice?" I said looking back at the memories. He chuckled, and then was deadly serious again.

"Yeah, I know, but did you really ever _really_ notice?"

"Uh… yeah I guess…" I could see the way this conversation was turning, and well it was a serious conversation. I can't handle serious conversations; it brings back way too many memories.

"Well, there is a reason for that, and it's because I'm a, don't freak O.K.? I'm a" he took a deep breath,"… I'm a va-" Then my iphone's alarm went off. _Thank God._ I thought. I jumped up as fast as possible and threw away my stuff, then went to the door, which of course, Matt was holding. He put his arm around me again, preparing to go out in to the hustling, bustling crowd that was New York City.


End file.
